A need exists for a security system that employs an electronic controller used specifically to control various devices and interface with the controlled devices using software unique to the security process employed by those devices, so that it can be used for both roll-down doors and swing-out doors. A need also exists for a security system that stores a number of information records, such as records concerning the unlocking, locking, opening or closing of the door, including the date, time, air temperature, and/or geographical location of such event. The records need to be updated in such a way that the new ones replace the oldest as soon as the maximum number of records allowed is reached.
Furthermore, a need exists for an electronic control system that communicates with a unique protocol and provides a customer a secure two-way connection using a remote terminal, such as a personal computer (PC). A need exists for a PC software program to communicate with the electronic controller, update its software, adjust features, enable/disable and program input devices, calibrate, diagnose problems, and retrieve information records. The supplier should be able to control access by issuing software licenses for each electronic control system. The customer should be able to protect access to the security system by setting and maintaining software passwords.
A need further exists for an electronic control system that operates on its own, without external power connected, for a maximum possible time duration, and to maintain its power source by charging it when the outside power is available and controlling which power source is used by the system.